The present invention relates to a pulsation damper for an oscillating positive-displacement pump, having an inlet connection element, an outlet connection element, and a line that connects these elements and is connected to a damping chamber inside the pulsation damper, where provided in the damper housing, in which the inlet connection element is connected to the damping chamber by a connecting channel, is a damping element made of an elastic material.
Pulsation dampers have the object of reducing pressure fluctuations produced by an oscillating positive-displacement pump. Oscillating pumps have the characteristic that they convey liquid or gas, as a pumping medium, only during 180° of a rotation, thus causing pulsations. In slow-running pumps, this results in a correspondingly irregular delivery stream, while in fast-running pumps pressure fluctuations occur. This is undesirable for many applications.
Pulsation dampers are known in various specific forms.
From DE 1 963 709, a damper is known with which pressure impacts in line networks can be prevented or reduced. For this purpose, this device has a damping chamber in which an elastically flexible component is placed. In this way, it is possible to dampen pressure impacts that occur in line networks when outlet fittings connected thereto are closed. In connection with oscillating positive-displacement pumps, such dampers do not yield sufficient smoothing of the delivery stream flow or of the occurring pressure pulsation.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,613, a pulsation damper for use in tubes or lines is known, that is in particular directed to damping pressure surges in pipe lines. A connecting channel is connected to a damping chamber, that includes a ring-shaped damping element made of an elastic material that is filled, for example, with air.
This damper does not provide, in connection with an oscillating positive-displacement pump, a sufficient smoothing of the delivery stream flow or of the occurring pressure pulsation